


Swan Song: Alternate Ending

by DevynWinchester1983



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevynWinchester1983/pseuds/DevynWinchester1983
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alternate ending of Supernatural's Swan Song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swan Song: Alternate Ending

When Sam told Dean his plan before, Dean immediately said no. He knew it was probably a smart move, but Dean couldn't bear to lose more family. Now as they were getting ready to call Lucifer on in and say the big "yes" Dean knew that it was their only move. Besides it wasn't like he could just stop his brother. Sam's mind was already dead set. Cas even said it was a good idea! There was no stopping it. Sam had to say "yes".

Sam had just drank god knows how many gallons of demon blood, enough to hopefully over power Lucifer himself. And all Dean could do was watch and hope that his brother can throw himself and Lucifer into the pit, which would send them hurdling towards Hell. Dean of course remembered that burning, torturing feeling of being downstairs and knew Sam would be there with Hell's ruler and probably never getting out. He tried not to think of that, but what was he to do?

The room shook and an ear piercing whistle echoed. Sam and Dean looked at each other, knowing that they would probably never see each other again. Then Lucifer appeared in front of them.

"Hello Sam." Lucifer said. "See what did I tell you? I knew you would say "yes" here in Detroit."

"Just do it already before I change my mind."

"And your brother here is ok with you doing this? I mean where is Michael?"

"He's moved on. And by now it's our only option." Dean said.

"I like your only option then. So Sam, I need you to say it."

"Yes."

"What? I didn't hear that?"

"YES! I'll do it." A white light surrounded the room and Dean could no longer see Sam or Lucifer. When the flash was over, Lucifer's old vessel laid on the floor sprawled out, and Sam was standing in an odd posture, 'a Lucifer posture' Dean thought and he threw the rings at the wall to open the pit. But Dean was wrecked to find out that Sam didn't have control over Lucifer. Lucifer was taking charge. With a flash, Sam and Lucifer were gone. Dean fell to his knees in a loud sob. His brother was gone, and Lucifer was getting ready to destroy the Earth. But it clicked in Dean's head. He knew where they were going to go, and he knew he could try to stop it.

 

Dean made it to Stull Cemetery in Lawrence Kansas, with Rock of Ages blaring in the Impala. He saw his brother and his half-brother, Adam, assuming it wasn’t Adam anymore since the Angels told Dean that they didn’t need him anymore for Michael. Sam, or Lucifer, didn’t look at all pleased with Dean’s appearance. 

“What are you doing here?” Lucifer growled. 

“Dean,” Michael began. “I no longer need you. This isn’t your fight anymore. Please; leave.”

“No. You are wearing my brothers, so of course this is my fight! If you two want to kill each other,” Dean raised his arms. “The only person standing in your way, is me.”

“Fine” Michael said raising his hand. But Castiel and Bobby appeared out of nowhere. Cas said the cheesiest line Dean had ever heard, and threw a bottle of Molotov at Michael. Dean was very shocked to see that it really got rid of him. But as fast as it all happened with the snap of his fingers, Lucifer blew up Cas, and snapped Bobby’s neck. Once again Dean had no one! Lucifer walked over to Dean and pushed him against the car. 

“See what you’ve done! You’ve ruined everything.”

“I’m a Winchester, it’s my…” Lucifer punched Dean hard on the nose. He punched him repeatedly and the pain grew worse and worse. Dean looked into Lucifer’s eyes seeing Sam’s still inside. He was letting Sam watch what he was doing to his brother. Dean, deep inside knew how hard his brother was trying to get out. It was almost as if he could see it happening. So the only thing he could do was try to help Sam out. 

“Sammy,” Dean started. “I know you can hear me in there. You have to fight it! I trust you little brother. Everything you’ve been through you still stuck with your pain in the ass brother. Don’t let him get you! Don’t leave me. Please.”

“Lucifer stop!” Michael said appearing again.

“Dean, he can’t leave you if you aren’t here!” Lucifer raised his hand as he felt a tight pull. “Not tonight Sam.” He said. Dean realized his brother was fighting; fighting hard. 

“Come on Sammy. You can do it!” Dean noticed Lucifer again gaining control. He raised his hands, put them around Dean’s neck and with a snap, Dean was dead.

 

Sam woke up, in the middle of the woods, wearing a white tux. He didn’t understand how and when he got there, but he remembered everything in between. He remembered feeling Dean’s pulse in his hands before it snapped, and feeling every bone break. He remembered fighting Michael and winning, and he remembered the million people Lucifer killed with his bare hands or with the Croatoan virus. He just didn’t remember why he lay in the words with actual bugs crawling on him, without Lucifer inside. And then a tall figure appeared in front of him, but he was too… What was the word… Bright, to see his face. The figure knelt down and held out his hand. It spoke.

“Sammy, I knew you could do it. You didn’t save everyone, but you didn’t leave me.”

“Dean? I… I thought I killed you?”

“Lucifer did, yeah that son of a bitch. But you managed to get rid of him. I saw the whole thing. Cas let me see it!”

“Cas? He was dead too.”

“Jimmy, his meat suit exploded, not Cas.”

“Then how did it happen?”

“You didn’t jump in if that’s what you were asking. You somehow gained control and put an angel blade right through your heart. You aren’t in Hell Sam.”

“Are we in…”

“Yeah Sammy we are.”

“And we did it, we saved the world.”

“You did Sammy. You saved the world from the antichrist! What should I call you now?” Dean said smiling joking with him like always. 

“Just your little brother.” Sam said as he quickly got up and hugged Dean. A tear fell down both of their faces. They were home, together.


End file.
